


The Floor is Lava (Or How Jason Lost His Dignity)

by DreamersMyth27



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen, adorableness, batfam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 07:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16990755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamersMyth27/pseuds/DreamersMyth27
Summary: Did he ever really have any?





	The Floor is Lava (Or How Jason Lost His Dignity)

**Author's Note:**

> Just another drabble from my Tumblr.

“Hey, Dick. What are you doing?”

“The floor is lava,” Dick said seriously, looking down at Tim from the chandelier. “Hurry up here or you’ll get burnt.”

Tim huffed and hopped onto the stair banister so his feet were no longer touching the floor. 

“Did you get gassed with something?” Tim asked. “From Scarecrow or Joker, by chance? You’re acting weird.” To himself, Tim muttered: “Or at least, weirder than normal.”

“No,” Dick snorted as if that was the funniest thing he’d heard all day. “Of course not, Timbers. That’d be ridiculous.”

“And calling the floor lava and hanging upside down on the chandelier isn’t?”

“Why would it be?” Dick asked innocently, though he was smirking.

“I don’t know,” Tim said dryly. “Maybe because it makes you look crazy.”

Dick shrugged, which Tim had to admit looked quite strange. “I don’t think so. Anyway, I told Jason that I could beat him at a game of it.”

“And how do you know Jason isn’t cheating?” Tim asked.

“Because,” Dick said. “Damian’s watching him for me and everyone knows I wouldn’t cheat at it.”

“You totally would,” Tim scoffed.

“Eh, details. I guess I should say Jason think I wouldn’t. Besides, I haven’t touched the floor. I just grabbed-”

“Where’s my food?” 

The roar came from the kitchen, and quickly Jason emerged, followed by Damian, who was smirking with glee.

“Dick-head, I know you have it!”

“You lost, Todd,” Damian crowed.

And from the chandelier Dick dropped, holding a plate in one hand and a tiny donut hole in the other. 

“I win,” Dick said smugly, tossing the donut hole in his mouth.

Jason took a slow, deep breath, and lunged for Dick. Damian was quick to join in, but Tim got away from the scene as quickly as possible. There was no way he’d take the blame for this.


End file.
